7 Minutes in Heaven
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: Shizuo knew it was a bad idea the minute Shinra suggested it. Shizaya Fluff.


It was one of those moments in life, where Shizuo really, _really_ questioned his life decisions.

It began innocently enough, or rather, as innocent as anything _could_ be at a sleepover with Shinra and Izaya, with Kadota being the only person Shizuo felt dependable.

They'd just started talking. Well, more of Shinra rambling on to Shizuo and the blond tried to ignore Izaya's voice while he complained to Kadota. Soon after that Kadota had finished his bottle of soda, and Shinra seemed to have a brilliant revelation. He enthusiastically grabbed the empty bottle and suggesting a game of "Seven Minutes in Heaven".

Immediately adverse to the idea, Shizuo rejected the idea, but after just a few minutes of shrill whining on Shinra's part and the smug grin on Izaya's face, Shizuo relented.

And that was why, sitting in a crude circle with the other three, Shizuo silently blamed Kadota for his absolute indifference for playing the goddamn _girly_ game.

"So, one of us spins the bottle, and whoever it lands on has to go into the closet with the spinner, and they have to go in the closet, "Shinra pointed to a rather small-looking closet in the apartment, "and do _something_ for seven minutes." The brunette's eyebrows went up for emphasis on 'something' and Shizuo just rolled his eyes. He was pretty sure everyone already knew how to play anyway; Shinra just liked hearing his own voice.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get it over with." Shizuo grumbled irritably.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were pretty _eager_, Shizu-chan," Izaya cooed from across the circle.

Shizuo narrowed his eyes at the other, resisting the urge to wipe that smug-ass grin off the other's face.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you wanted to _die_ right now, flea."

Before Izaya could retaliate with a biting comment of his own, Shinra made a show of jumping in the middle of the circle and handing the bottle to Shizuo.

"Since you want to get started so quickly, let's have you spin first, Shizuo-kun." Shizuo grudgingly accepted the glass bottle, and reached forward to put the bottle in the middle of the circle while Shinra plopped down next to Izaya Indian-style. Izaya noted his hesitation,

"You nervous, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo glared up at him.

"For _this_ girly game? Fuck no!"

Izaya looked skeptical, but just nodded at the bottle. Shizuo released his frustration on the bottle, whipping it into a spin rather harshly, and the bottle took off spinning across the floor. The four of them watched the bottle ricochet off the walls like a bullet, and Shizuo felt his face heat. Eventually the bottle slammed against the sofa next to the group, and slowed before eventually stopping. The four of them trailed the path of the bottle neck, and ended up staring at Izaya. Shinra bore an impish grin,

"Shizuoooo, Izayaaaaa—" Shinra began.

"Foul! That can't count!" Shizuo blurted furiously.

"Ah, ah, ah, Shizuo-kun, don't question the methods of the bottle. It's meant to be!" The doctor looked absolutely giddy, though Shizuo was just content to call the whole thing bullshit and spin again; he knew Shinra wouldn't have it. He glanced over to Kadota, but the quiet boy just offered him a blank stare. Izaya sighed dramatically, and stood from the circle.

"Well, Shizu-chan? Might as well 'get it over with', right?"

Shizuo wanted nothing more than to slam the flea's face into the wall behind him. But he didn't want to look like a pansy in front of his friends either. So, he reluctantly lifted himself from the floor and growled unintelligibly to himself while dragging Izaya roughly to the closet. Shizuo yanked the door open, and shoved Izaya in before following and slamming the closet door shut behind them. He could hear Shinra cheering in the background, and yelling about having a 'safe seven minutes'. Right.

"Stay over there on your side and you won't have to die today, flea." Shizuo stated, intending to just stand in the closet for the next seven minutes.

Almost immediately, Izaya was against him.

"Too afraid to do what people _usually_ do during this game? That figures, Shizu-chan," Izaya snickered, warm breath ghosting over Shizuo's neck.

"Back the fuck _away_, " Shizuo shoved Izaya away, the touch of his palm on the fabric over Izaya's soft stomach much more sensitive in the dark, "and I'm not _afraid_, I just don't kiss people I hate."

Izaya scoffed, "So what's _your_ plan for the next seven minutes?"

Silence followed the inquiry.

"Have you ever kissed anyone, Shizu-chan?"

More silence.

"Well that explains a lot, I mean, why you're such a prude and all."

Izaya was growing accustomed to talking to the silence, especially when he knew it was probably irritating Shizuo.

"Have you ever even liked someone? Probably not, I don't think monster's can feel affection, and you seem to hate just about everyone who crosses your path. I mean, I didn't even _do_ anything to you before you started hating me, so maybe you're just a really hateful person, in which case I have even more of a reason to dislike you, because I love _everybody_. Love is weird, isn't it? Not that you'd know or anything, but—"

A rough hand gripped Izaya's wrist and pulled him towards the other boy, and another hand wound itself through the back of Izaya's hair, pulling his head back before a pair of lips brushed against his own.

"_Shut the fuck up_," Shizuo growled, before smashing his lips against the other's to shut him up. Izaya wanted to kiss for the next five minutes. _Fine_.

Izaya was shocked at first, frozen in place, before he gradually shifted into a more comfortable position with his free arm looped around Shizuo's neck. Izaya opened his mouth and slid his tongue against Shizuo's firm lips, and the blond responded impulsively, opening up to take the tongue into his mouth. The hand pulling Izaya's hair relaxed and dropped around Izaya's shoulders as the kisses broke and started again, the pairs of lips hungrily sucking against each other.

Tingling sparks flew from their sensitive lips and soon they were all feeling. Shizuo forgot exactly what he was doing, pressing eagerly against the soft lips that attacked his own mouth, and rubbing his tongue against the other's, the erotic feeling setting off butterflies in his stomach. His teeth grazed the other's mouth and jaw, and Izaya licked along Shizuo's jaw line as their mouths connected to each other's necks with kissing and sucking on the electrified skin.

Shizuo worked his way kissing up Izaya's neck, until he got to the other boy's ear, and caressed the outer shell with his tongue before sucking on the ear lobe, earning shivers from the boy in his arms. Izaya's hands traveled under Shizuo's shirt and caressed the toned, heated skin of his abdomen, working up to the blond's chest and rubbing the hardening nipples. Shizuo, pushed aside Izaya's jacket and shirt collar to sink his incisors into the smooth flesh of Izaya's shoulder.

He licked up the coppery blood, then moved his hand to Izaya's face, gently grasping the other's jaw and moving in to claim the other's mouth again. His fingers danced along the working jaw and brushed back the other's silky dark hair behind his ear before trailing his hand behind the other's neck and running his fingers up and down the expanse of pale skin.

Izaya shivered in his hold, moving his hands out from Shizuo's shirt to loop his thumbs through Shizuo's jeans' belt loops. He sucked on Shizuo's tongue before releasing it to take some breath. Their heavy breath mingled together, and as their hazy minds cleared they took the hit of remembering _where_ they were and _who_ they were with.

Izaya was the first to speak with a shaky voice, much to Shizuo's satisfaction, "I think it's time to come out of the closet, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo immediately flushed, "W-what? It was just a, a thing, it doesn't mean anything, all your fault anyway-"

"I meant I think it's been seven minutes, but that's nice too." Shizuo could hear the obvious amusement in the other's voice, and the heat in his cheeks increased. He pushed open the closet door, missing the warmth of the other's body as soon as he moved away. The light from the den almost blinded the two as they stumbled from the closet in a daze.

Shinra and Kadota looked over at Shizuo and Izaya in surprise from their card game.

"What the fuck, you started playing a card game?" Shizuo's voice sounded rather husky, and he coughed to try and cover it up.

"Well, you guys _were_ in there for fifteen minutes, we had to do _something_," Shinra explained, as if it were Shizuo's fault that he and Izaya had been in the closet.

"_Fifteen minutes_! Why the hell didn't you say anything?" Shizuo was in disbelief; it certainly hadn't _felt_ like fifteen minutes.

Shinra scoffed, "I tried, but you guys are deaf or something. Must've been pretty fun in that closet, eh, guys?"

Before Shizuo could splutter a threat, the bottle from their game suddenly hit Shinra square in the face. Shizuo looked back at Izaya in surprise.

"Oops, sorry, must've slipped," Izaya grinned.

For once, Shizuo didn't mind Izaya's actions.

* * *

**A/N: Fluff is fluffy, yes, but it's something. **

**Anyway, THANKS FOR BEING AWESOME, READERS! I love all of you. -That was long overdue.**

**Wait why does last fm ask if you've been eaten by bears? Can you even get wifi where bears are? Probably. Whatever.**


End file.
